Insecure
by KawaiiHawaiiPizza
Summary: Ciel is insecure and demands Sebastian to prove his love for him. Will their relationship crumble because of a woman? (Modern AU, One-shot, SebxCiel)


**Hello! I'm back!**

 **Finally completed this oneshot, to tell the truth I've wrote 3/4 of the story a month ago but I didn't know how to end it. It's not as smutty as I thought it would be but hopefully you guys will like it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Plant all your seeds deep inside me..please I need it now!"

Hot semen flooded ciel's ass. His muscles contracting squeezing and tightening its grip around Sebastian's cock, milking him. Ciel twitched with ecstasy as he felt the hot cum flowing through his body making him very excited. He knew it wasn't enough.

"You're gonna squeeze all my milk away" Sebastian joking said even though he knew that he wasn't easily sated with this.

"Stop making fun of me.. I'll go back home then. No sex for you."

"Come on baby, I'm just joking. I love more than anything in this world. Plus how are you gonna go back when you're still riding me."

Ciel blushed at that comment, but felt that he needed to get back at his lover for making him embarrassed. With that he started trusting his hips as slowly as possible to met with his thick rod, slowing adding the pace he started hopping up and down earning a low groan from Sebastian. The bell jiggling as the pace quickens.

The attractive man was helpless under this little devil, he yanked the cuffs so hard forming small cuts and bruises around his wrist. All he wanted to do was to free his hands so that he could hold him and penetrate him as hard as possible.

* * *

How did Sebastian get stuck in this situation, you may ask. It was the day before Valentine's Day. Sebastian had to meet up with an important client for dinner to entertain them as well as to seal the deal. The venue was none other than a hotel. It was at a five star hotel with delicious food and expensive wine also accompanied by a gorgeous looking woman which in this case was the client. At her height she could easy be mistaken as a top model but her intelligence level is low yet she could be a Regional director of a computer company. Rumors say she got that position purely because she was sleeping with the boss.

Name cards were exchanged, some random small talk about the political stuff which Sebastian doubt she understands. But it's questionable how easily she got drunk when she only drank half a cup of wine. It's clearly fake as she was seen in a party drinking more than that and still could keep her composure. Anyways she couldn't keep her hands off of Sebastian, leaning closer to him as he kindly escort her to a taxi.

When all signs failed, she put her head on Sebastian's shoulder and asked in her sweetly disgusting high pitched voice " _Mr Michaelis, come home with me..I'm very lonely and its Valentine's Day tomorrow~~_ " she pushes her boobs towards his arms.

Sebastian was utterly disturbed by the sound of her voice and her body. All he wanted to do was to get far away from this annoying bitch. Just as he was about to push her away, a taxi came stopping in front of the hotel lobby.

"Miss Bella, your taxi had arrived. I believe if you're sober enough to invite me to your home then you're able to tell the driver your address. Excuse me but I've got more important things to do." He said politely but it had a stern undertone to get the message out clearly.

The woman pouts her lips provocatively and kisses Sebastian before heading towards the taxi waving back at him with a annoying smirk. Sebastian swear he could have vomited on the spot. It's worst than kissing a frog. He immediately rubs away the red lipstick stain before heading back to the hotel lobby.

Ciel, Sebastian's lover and supervisor was overseeing the entire dinner making sure that there wasn't any hiccups. Cleverly hidden himself as one of the dinners, even Sebastian didn't know he was there. Well since it was Sebastian's first meeting with a client, Ciel need to be there. But he didn't expect to witness that horrible scene.

'That woman actually kissed Sebastian and touched him with her filthy hands..' The amount of rage in Ciel is indescribable. He couldn't do anything, feeling helpless and frustrated he send a text to Sebastian informing him that he is waiting at his house.

Sebastian managed to seal the deal. He has a feeling of guilt even though he did nothing, but he is really glad that Ciel didn't saw that. A light vibration on his left pocket, a text from his honey " _I'm at your house._ " Right now he just wants to go back to home and make love to Ciel..kiss him until he forgets about that woman's touch.

"Honey, I'm back~" Sebastian said as happily as he remove his tie, there wasn't any reply. Ciel wasn't in the kitchen nor the living room where he would usually be watching some late night television show or making some light snack.

'It's so strange, if he had a change of plans he would usually inform me..' He thoughts as he walks into his bedroom. The bedside lamp was on, a dim orange light cast a shadow over a sleeping figure.

It was Ciel, sleeping soundly in his bed. He looks tired, his eyes were puffy and slightly red..

'was he crying?! What happened?' Sebastian was caressing his face gently. Ciel's eyelashes flatters feeling a familiar touch, he opened his eyes only to meet face to face with his most beloved. He stretch his arms out wrapping it around the neck of his lover, giving him a tight hug. The blanket falls off Ciel's shoulder exposing what he was wearing. A black furry chocker with a gold bell attached at the middle. The same matching black fur but this time it's in the form of hot shorts. It's hugging his tight little ass.

He playfully grabbed matching cat ears from under the pillow and wore it. He then stood up on the bed with one foot placed on Sebastian's chest and pushed him lightly. Ciel watch him lay down on the bed. Sebastian was shocked but continue to play along. He could feel a growing sensation focusing on one area. His dick. Ciel's foot trace down his body, noticing a tent in his lover's trousers. He skillfully rub his foot on it, massaging it feeling it growing harder under his touch.

"Nnn.."Sebastian moan loudly as he grabs the sheets. He's a slave under him. Seeing a grown man's succumb to pleasure, 'how lovely' Ciel thought. Ciel stop momentarily and grab something from the bag beside the bed. It was shiny, glistening slightly under the dim light. Wait..what?! Is that handcuffs?

Bring it closer to his lips he licks the cuffs lewdly before cuffing Sebastian to the bed frame. Ciel crawl towards Sebastian shaking his butt and meowing at the same time. The black fur looks so sexy on his pale white skin. It just screams sex. Looking at the way his hips move luring him for a good hard fuck, Sebastian is even more excited. Pre-cum leaking staining his trousers slightly but he can't move his hands. Ciel stopped right in front of him and removed his furry hot shorts. Exposing his pinky almost fruit like penis dripping with pre-cum. Pushing it close to Sebastian's lips demanding him to suck on it.

"Seba..s..ahh.."

Heavy pants mixed with lewd sucking sounds. Sebastian was deep throating him, taking his entire length in his mouth. Ciel was practically fucking his mouth. Sebastian was bobbing his head while Ciel was gripping the bed frame trying to support himself. After a few seconds, hot semen burst through and flooded Sebastian's mouth instinctively he swallowed all of it.

Feeling water droplets dripping on top of his head. Ciel was hugging his lover's head crying, replaying the scene from earlier this evening he couldn't help but to feel betrayed. Sebastian looked up to his beautiful lover, even his tear stained face looked perfect but he knew something was wrong. Sebastian buries his face in his honey's chest all he wants is to shower Ciel with love, he never likes to see Ciel cry besides crying from happiness.

"You..you're mine. No one can take you away from me. That bitch has no chance!"

At this point Ciel was driven mad with jealousy, his possessiveness was taking over him. But Sebastian didn't mind it at all, in fact he loves it.

"So that's what you're upset about.. You were there the entire time?" Facing his beloved, he looks depressed. Ciel nods but didn't say a word.

Sebastian wanted to give him a tight hug but the cuffs were holding him back. "Ciel, I love you. Only you." He turns away, he didn't want to expose his red flushed face but Sebastian could see that his ears were red. Ruby eyes traced his petite lover's body, he was sexy as hell. His nipples were begging for attention, so pink and swollen. All he could do was to look at Ciel with hunger in his eyes. Sebastian was hard again. Firm erection poking against Ciel's bubble butt.

"I don't believe you. I need you inside. Mark me. Prove to me that you only love me."

Ciel was grinding his butt on his lover's erection. Moaning at the indirect contact, he reach down to Sebastian's belt and unbuckle it. Removing his trousers slowly exposing his lover's thick hard cock. A trail of drool exits Ciel's mouth the sight of his rod turns him on so much. He position himself carefully in one swift thrust he was inside. No foreplay. Ciel knew that Sebastian's love for him is endless however for now he just wanted to confirm it. Looking down at Sebastian's face looking worried and concern more than enjoying the sex. Sebastian knew that physical contact wasn't enough to prove it, he decided to take matters to hand.

"Ciel, I love you. I love everything about you. Even now, your tear stained you're still so beautiful and sexy. You are the only one for me. Even since the day I met you, I knew you were the only one for me."

"..." Ciel looks away. He knew Sebastian didn't need to prove anything, the trust was always there. Ciel was ashamed that he throw a childish fit at him.

"Come here baby, don't cry.. That woman stand no chance against you. I'm a slave for you, eat me up more. I want to feel your warm walls consuming me." Sebastian begin thrusting upwards pounding hips into Ciel's lovely bud.

With that all of Ciel's insecurity was gone, he knew it all along. He love this man and nothing will change that.

"Nhh..ahh.. Sebas..tian.. I love you.. I love you.."

After two rounds, Ciel was back to his usually self and Sebastian was no longer worried. In fact both are enjoying themselves to the fullest, who would have known handcuffs and furry cat ears would spice up their love life so much.

"Plant all your seeds deep inside me..please I need it now!"

Hot semen flooded ciel's ass. His muscles contracting squeezing and tightening its grip around Sebastian's cock, milking him. Ciel twitched with ecstasy as he felt the hot cum flowing through his body making him very excited. He knew it wasn't enough.

"You're gonna squeeze all my milk away" Sebastian joking said even though he knew that he wasn't easily sated with this.

"Stop making fun of me.. I'll go back home then. No sex for you."

"Come on baby, I'm just joking. I love more than anything in this world. Plus how are you gonna go back when you're still riding me."

Ciel blushed at that comment, but felt that he needed to get back at his lover for making him embarrassed. With that he started trusting his hips as slowly as possible to met with his thick rod, slowing adding the pace he started hopping up and down earning a low groan from Sebastian. The bell jiggling as the pace quickens.

The attractive man was helpless under this little devil, he yanked the cuffs so hard forming small cuts and bruises around his wrist. All he wanted to do was to free his hands so that he could hold him and penetrate him as hard as possible.

"Click..click"

The handcuffs were removed, Ciel knew that Sebastian was at his limit. Anymore restriction would hurt him even further. Ciel grabbed some medicated cream from nearby drawers and rubbed Sebastian's wrist. Placing kisses on the red marks on his wrist.

"I'm sorry.. Will you forgive me?" He tilts his head to the side. Observing Ciel's attire once more, it's a perfect combo. His flustered baby face and lewd body totally suits the cat ears.

"Hmm..alright. But my dear little kitty now my hands are free, it's punishment time~"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Until next time! (^O^)／**


End file.
